Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Wendy
by ExiliadodeVega
Summary: Que dejan las vacaciones del verano? Tomando en cuenta en esas vacaciones fueron junto a los gemelos Pines. Y un casi final de los tiempos. Desde el punto vista de alguien cercano a ellos. Podrías definir la palabra "normal"? En especial si vives en el pueblo de Gravity Falls.


Que dejan las vacaciones del verano? Tomando en cuenta en esas vacaciones fueron junto a los gemelos Pines. Y un casi final de los tiempos. Desde el punto vista de alguien cercano a ellos. Podrías definir la palabra "normal"? En especial si vives en el pueblo de Gravity Falls.

Este es mi segundo Fic, gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega. Sigo nervioso, alguna vez se quitaran los nervios antes de publicar?

Cada relato puede ser leído independientemente, pero forman parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio.

Según me dijeron este fic sale un poco de la corriente 'usual', espero lo lean para que sepan a lo que me refiero. No lo digo como disculpa o nada, simplemente fue lo que surgió mientras iba tecleando. Espero disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

Espero que les guste buscar huevos de pascua, pues puse varios en la historia. Ahora intento algo nuevo: leerán partes de letras de canciones, cada una se relaciona con la escena que escribo. Me gustaría decirles que temas son, pero va contra mi concepto de Gravity Falls. Si saben o les da curiosidad y descubren los temas, como experimento, vuelvan a leer la historia escuchando estos temas, y si quieren me dicen que les pareció. No tengo un gran talento u oído musical, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que también sea de su agrado.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Wendy**

Era el último sábado de vacaciones, el sol se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles y el viento de las montanas refrescaba el ambiente del bosque, hasta ahí nada extraño. Por supuesto si no fuera por los gnomos que había estado hurgando en la basura esa mañana, o que, en la noche anterior, en el claro de la zona 'especial' del bosque Varonil Dan había ganado el campeonato de vencidas a Chutzpar, el hombretauro. Temprano ese mismo día se había despedido de Mabel y Dipper Pines. Ahora volvía a la Cabaña del Misterio. También era el día en que cambiaba su horario verano, cuando tenía que trabajar todo el día y fines de semana, para solo trabajar en las tardes y las mañanas de los sábados, durante su año escolar. La pelirroja caminaba, aparentemente tan despreocupada como siempre, rumbo a la Cabaña del Misterio, con la cabeza hecha un caos, el verano le había dado mucho en que pensar y todo demasiado rápido para poder digerirlo.

Despedirse de los gemelos había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado. Mabel se había vuelto la hermana que nunca había tenido. Dipper había sido el amigo que siempre deseo, si bien al principio le parecía un extraño niño nerd, y más extraño cuando descubrió los sentimientos del chico hacia ella. Mientras pasaba los primeros días del verano con ellos, empezó a habituarse a los gemelos. Mabel era un foco continuo de diversión, una mente alocada y a veces algo inconexa y caótica, pero desinhibida y siempre de buen humor. Mientras Dipper su era lo opuesto: serio, cerrado en sí mismo y callado, una mente que pensaba todo a nivel de parecer paranoico. Lo etiqueto como un clásico nerd entusiasta por los misterios, aunque simpático.

Pronto los llego a conocer más, empezó a verlos distinto, Mabel era una fuente continua de imaginación y creatividad, siempre la veía creando algo ya fuera algún juego o baile o su increíble habilidad con el tejido, nunca dejaba de sonreír cuando estaba junto a ella, además casi estaba segura que tenía un suéter para cada día de la semana, si no era que mas, aunque nunca dejaba muy lejos su favorito con la estrella. Y Dipper cuando lo miraba, lo único que podía pensar era que lo que podía ver de él era como la superficie de un lago, parecía tranquilo e incluso aburrido, pero desconocía que podía haber bajo la superficie, al verlo diario había entendido lo que en un pensamiento profundo significaba, también de repente le sorprendía ver aparecer algo nuevo a una explicación o un comentario en de forma trivial, o trivial para él, era como si de repente algo nuevo apareciera flotando o sobresaliendo en la superficie que se podía ver, o aparecía una corriente, pero también notaba la superficie del largo cambiaba a simple vista, no sabía si era madurez o si los niños cambiaban así, pero para ella el lago siempre tenía algo nuevo. No dejaba de ser serio, siempre atento, listo para ayudar. Pero no le gustaba como Stan se metía con el chico haciéndolo trabajar mucho para un citadino.

Ya intuía que ese verano sería distinto. Rumores sobre los gemelos y eventos en que se veían mezclados empezaban a circular, no solía darle atención a los rumores, pero este caso eran demasiados. Incluso su padre había mencionado que había visto algo raro en el lago, y aseguro que lo que fuera estaba persiguiendo a los gemelos Pines y a Soos. Y al preguntarle a Soos, el buen chico había iniciado una de sus extrañas explicaciones mezclando un poco de castores, robots, cámaras, monstruos, ser perseguidos por la policía, así al final no descarto nada y la dificultad de esa explicación solo la hacían pensar mas que esos niños eran especiales. Y entonces paso.

-"En esa maldita tienda." Inconscientemente Wendy volvió por milésima vez a recordar la vez que saliendo del trabajo invito a los chicos Pines para acompañarla a ella y sus amigos, había oído sobre la tienda embrujada y le pareció divertido comprobar esa leyenda urbana. Que, para su desventura, no era leyenda. Al poco tiempo de irrumpir en la tienda abandonada Todos sus amigos habían desaparecido, literalmente tragados por la tienda, Mabel estaba poseída y los fantasmas de dos ancianos los torturaban a todos. Mientras ella se ocultaba con Dipper en un armario. Resignándose a que esa sería su tumba o algo peor. Solo con la compañía de un niño, de un nerd, que estaba más asustado que ella, ambos intentando comprender que pasaba, ella ya había perdido la esperanza, mientras Dipper leía ese libro que siempre cargaba con él, el chico logro ver a través del miedo que ambos sentían. Y en ese momento una enorme corriente del lago que veía en Dipper Pines, hizo que su opinión del chico cambiara para siempre.

-"Quédate aquí hasta que regrese." No entendía bien que pasaba. Tampoco entendió porque su cuerpo no se movió justo como lo ordeno el chico. Y cuando acato a moverse el ya había salido del armario, caminando al centro de la tienda. Dipper se encaminaba a una poseída Mabel y se dio cuenta que la había dejado sola, quiso hacerlo regresar pero ya estaba fuera de su alcance, llamando a los fantasmas. Mientras ella lo miraba aterroriza, consiente que iba a morir sola. Fue cuando por primera vez en sus 15 años de vida sintió el verdadero miedo.

De niña nunca fue consciente que su forma de ser. No había sido consciente de que sus amigos la buscaban para divertirse o que ser alocada, algo salvaje y despreocupada la hacía diferente. Para ella solo era ser sí misma. Hasta que con al ir creciendo sus mismos amigos empezaron a decir lo cool o lo valiente que era. No era que quisiera ser líder solo lo era, no era que quisiera ser alocada solo lo era.

No se consideraba a si misma más valiente que los demás, sabía que era el miedo. Pero lo veía como algo que podía ayudarte, como le había enseñado su padre. El miedo que prevenía, que te hacia ir con cuidado. Ese miedo, en cierta forma amistoso, que siempre había sabido controlar. Pero en esa tienda cuando se dio cuenta de que pronto moriría y además estaba sola. Sintió como el miedo que la paralizaba. El miedo malo del que hablaba su padre. El miedo que consumía toda esperanza.

Unos días después de la noche de la tienda, había echado una ojeada al diario para leer la parte de fantasmas, pero entendió poco. Y de lo poco que había entendido, pensaba que le sería imposible ponerlo en práctica en ese momento: sus amigos desaparecidos, siendo torturados, Mabel poseída y ella oculta, sudando frio en un armario. Manteniendo la una calma aparente gracias a que el chico no dejaba de hablar, mas asustado que ella misma. Pero Dipper, aun en ese estado de pánico estaba pensando, pensando en cómo salvarlos, en cómo solucionar el mortal problema en que estaban. Ya estaba segura que ella y todos los demás estaban perdidos, muertos o algo peor. Convertidos en una parte más de leyenda de la tienda embrujada, en ese momento se percato de que Dipper había empezado a hablar con los fantasmas.

-"Y con un traje oveja, bailando y cantando una canción ridícula, nos salvo el pellejo." Cuando el chico no pensó dos veces en hacer "el Baile de la Oveja", para salvarlos. No lo vio ridículo o bochornoso al contrario, pensaba que era lo más valiente que había visto, pues ella sabía que el comportarse así de infantil y en público era la pesadilla de cualquiera. Más difícil de lo que podía imaginar. Podía ser un nerd, si pero era el nerd que les había salvado la vida. Y esa fue la primera vez que veía el verdadero carácter que se ocultaba bajo la tranquila y aburrida superficie de su amigo.

Recordó la anotación que había caído del diario mientras lo leía, una hoja suelta amarillenta doblada por la mitad, que se había deslizado de entre las páginas del diario, al leerla se pregunto si era escrita por el autor original, o por Dipper, que ocasionalmente hacia anotaciones en el diario. Esa nota la había hecho pensar y por eso la guardo, le gustaba leerla, aunque ya la sabia de memoria, pero por alguna razón tener ese trozo de papel consigo la reconfortaba, al mismo tiempo sentía que lo escrito en el papel, era la causa de ese caos la había estado sufriendo en su mente. Tomando el trozo de papel del bolsillo de su camisa lo leyó.

'No reconocerás al miedo. El miedo mata la mente. El miedo es la pequeña muerte que conduce a la verdadera muerte. Afrontaré mi miedo. Permitiré que pase sobre mí y a través de mí. Y cuando haya pasado, veré con el ojo de mi mente donde estuvo el miedo. Allá donde haya pasado el miedo ya no habrá nada. Sólo estaré yo.'

Ella sabía sobre el miedo, sabia la respuesta al miedo, su padre se lo había enseñado: el miedo amigo y el miedo enemigo. Pero ahí había encontrado otra respuesta, más directa, mas difícil. Entendía que el papel no mencionaba de tipos de miedo, en el papel solo se referían al miedo, sin hacer distinción entre el miedo amigo y el miedo malo. Y algo que ella descubrió, en el momento que leyó esa anotación, era que ella sabía y vivía tomado al miedo de una forma, la fácil.

Seguía cambiando sumida en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que iba tarareando la misma estrofa que había estado torturándola todo el día, sin siquiera recordar el resto de la canción, o su titulo. Como a veces le pasaba sabia que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que su mente dejara esa canción en paz.

'La idea del despiadado ángel/ volando desde lo alto atravesando el portal de tu alma,/ en solo un instante de tibio dolor/ al templo de tu memoria vencerá./ Abrazando este cielo resplandecerás/ joven Mesías llega a ser leyenda.'

Siguió pensando sin poder dejar de tararear, mientras paso a paso, se acercaba a la recién reconstruida Cabaña del Misterio. Su forma de ser no había cambiado seguía siendo misma. Para todo seguía siendo ella, la cool, la líder, la chica sin miedo, pero ella era la única que sabía la verdad, conocía muy bien el amargo sabor del verdadero miedo. Luego de pensarlo mucho, de ver a su amigo encarar tantas cosas. Y De oír a los demás hablar de él. Entendió que Dipper no se enfrentaba al miedo, ni lo negaba, el chico aprendía del miedo, lo volvía suyo y lo amaestraba, hasta obligarlo a doblarse ante él. Hundiéndolo, haciéndolo formar parte del cada vez más profundo lago que se escondía tras los castaños ojos del niño.

Ya estaba llegando a su lugar de trabajo pero las puertas de la tienda estaban cerradas y alguien, posiblemente Soos, había puesto un letrero que decía 'Lo siento estamos REMODELADO', y debajo de esto en letras más pequeñas 'BAJO NUEVA ADMINISTRACIÓN'.

Decidio mejor tratar por la otra puerta y llamo a la de la casa.

-"Hola Wendy, que hay amiga?" La saludo Soos, con su ropa de trabajo de siempre pero con el Fez de Stan, mientras se acomodaba un parche en un ojo.

-"Hola Soos, chico. Me dijiste que viniera."

-A si eso, quiero hablar que como será la organización de ahora en adelante, seré el jefe aquí y quería pedirte ayuda, pero mejor pasa los señores Pines están por ahí, pero tenemos la tienda libre para platicar un rato, o eso espero." Decía sin prestarle demasiada atención intentando ponerse el parche.

-"No te preocupes, chico, veras que podrás con todo. Si el viejo Stan lo hacía, tu no tendrás problemas." Dijo mirando a su amigo. Que siempre le recordaba a un bebe gigante, y pesándolo mejor agrego: "Más bien Soos deberás esforzarte, conoces el negocio y sabes mejor que nadie que tan importante es 'el Señor Misterio' para la Cabaña del Misterio."

-"Si se que debo llenar los zapatos de un gran hombre." Dijo Soos con un tono solemne y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Mientras Wendy no sabía si reír o llorar por su amigo. Creyó ver como una ráfaga de viento se enredaba en el corto cabello del nuevo 'Señor Misterio'.

-"Donde están mis modales pasa por favor." Dijo el nuevo encargado una vez salió del trance.

-"Quien es Soos?" dijo una voz de anciana desde el segundo piso.

-"Es Wendy, abuela, recuerdas te dije que vendría hoy."

-"Dile si quiere leche y galletas." Dijo la maternal abuela de Soos.

-"Abuela ya te dije ahora vivimos en un negocio, no se regalan las galletas." Decía Soos mirando a las escaleras. "La abuela aun no ha captado bien lo que es la Cabaña del Misterio." Continúo en voz baja con Wendy.

-"Entonces dile que si desea comprar una orden de galletas y un vaso de leche." Termino la abuela, en el mismo tono que antes. Demostrando que estaba tomándole el sentido al negocio.

-"No se preocupe, Abuela Alzamirano, acabo de desayunar." Corto la discusión Wendy, mientras pasaba de la casa a la tienda. Notando la falta de los gemelos. Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-"Hacen falta verdad?" Le leyó la mente Soos. "A veces espero que aparezca Dipper con alguna de sus ideas extrañas o Mabel persiguiendo a Pato, y eso que nos acabamos de despedir."

-"Tienes razón." Continúo Wendy rozando la visera de la gorra azul con el dibujo del pino, que había intercambiado con Dipper. "Hace falta ver a la calabacita y al chico."

Mientras entraba en la tienda sin darse cuenta, la costumbre la encamino a su lugar en la registradora.

-"Wendy, podrías esperarme un momento estoy ayudando al Sr. Pines… al Sr. Stan, con sus cosas, los señores Pines ya se están alistándose para su viaje."

-"No te preocupes Soos, veré que hacer." Dijo tomando una de las revistas de la repisa. En la portada de la revista, como primicia tenía una foto de la banda 'Sev'ral Timez' y de Titulo principal 'Grandes Revelaciones de la Banda Pop', y debajo, un titulo más pequeño 'Vuelve el éxito de los noventas My Time To Be Star', junto a 'Entrevista con la cantante Lynn Minmay.'

Abriéndola buscando esa noticia mientras por lo bajo empezaba a tararear la canción que había escuchado de niña.

'La vida es solo lo que escogemos hacer,/ vamos a tomarla,/ déjanos ser libres./ Nosotros podemos encontrar la gloria de todos nuestros sueños,/ y con nuestro amor,/ podemos ganar'

Que había relacionado con la cantante. Mientras leía sobre el nuevo impulso, que la ya madura, cantante pop quería dar a su carrera, la letra la volvió a sumir en las memorias de ese verano.

-"Soy un fraude." Pensó luego de un par de estrofas, donde el tema seguía con luchar por la victoria y mantenerse firmes. "Para todos soy la 'chica sin miedo'. Pero no puedo contar las veces que no pude ni llorar del miedo." Se estremeció al recordar esa noche en el museo, mientras unos locos con capuchas querían jugar con su memoria.

Cada vez que pensaba en esas situaciones, aumentaba su recién descubierto sentimiento de inseguridad. En su memoria, los miembros de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado, cobraban expresiones de sadismo, dejando de ser sus vecinos para cobrar formas grotescas, estremeciéndola más ahora que en ese entonces.

También recordaba mas aterrorizante al cambia formas, en el oscuro laberinto que formaba el bunker subterráneo, deambulando sola deambulaba, huyendo de ese extraño ser y empezó a sentir lo que su padre llamaba 'el miedo malo'. Cuando tuvo que ser la persona madura, consolando a un desesperado Dipper, ante lo que parecía su propio cadáver, con su forma de ser fuerte y tranquila ante Dipper. Y luego ser la verdaderamente madura al enfrentarse a la desolada confesión del chico. Desde entonces se había cimentado su amistad.

Luego de unos pocos días notó como Dipper dejaba de verla de esa forma ensoñadora y dejaba de farfullar continuamente. Pensaba que las cosas estaban volviendo a su cauce, seguía disfrutando el verano saliendo con sus amigos o con alguno de los Pines en alguna alocada aventura, o ambos a la vez. Todo estaba bien, se repetía a sí misma una, o "solo me había sorprendido." Con el tiempo suficiente para pensar las cosas creyó comprender esos momentos de pánico y convencida de saber la respuesta. Cuando la realidad se ahogo en una marea de locura.

El miedo más grande cobro la forma de un ridículo triangulo amarillo todopoderoso y demente.

Siguió mirando la revista pero sin leer nada, tarareando la vieja canción sobre que cada cual podría ser un héroe. Pero recordando la desesperación de ese tiempo, no podía definirlo de otra forma. Las palabras "hora" o "día" habían perdido significado en esa locura encarnada, sobreviviendo a los monstruos y locuras andantes de Bill. Dormía cuando el cansancio le ganaba, evitando tener tiempo para pensar, para sentir miedo. Comía cuando cazaba o encontraba algo en las ruinas, agradeciendo una y otra vez las clases de supervivencia que su padre le había dado. Cuando, como si fuera otro de los chistes malos de Bill, lo encontró, el pilar de cordura que ocupaba en todo ese caos de locura en que se había convertido su mundo. Su fuerza parecía haberlo abandonado pero algo dentro de ella le decía que él era la última esperanza. Dipper Pines.

Estaba desesperado, desesperanzado y perdido. Su forma de ser no le recordaba a su amigo, sus ojos estaban apagados, de ese lago que alguna vez vio en él, solo quedaba el reflejo. Era una mala copia de sí mismo: la superficie que todos veían, pero sin la profundidad que ella había descubierto. Aun así lo había encontrarlo vivo e ileso, sabía que Bill había enviado a sus criaturas a cazarlo, no podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ella había tenido que… sufrir por lo que le parecían semanas en esa pesadilla, pero él de alguna forma había sobrevivido a lo mismo que ella, pero además siendo proseguido por Bill. Sobreviviendo todo ese tiempo, con el espíritu roto, entre las ruinas del pueblo. Sin saber nada de supervivencia como ella. No podía imaginar en qué forma, el chico había sobrevivido. Pero casi había llorando al verla, y luego Dipper solo descargo su propia desesperación. Wendy sabia que nadie con esa manera de pensar podría sobrevivir a ese caos y a la ira del mismo Bill. Definitivamente dentro de él aun gritaba su deseo de vivir, el mismo deseo que Wendy oía llorar en su mente, justo un instante antes de caer exhausta para dormir.

Que había hecho él para sobrevivir no importaba, que había hecho ella para sobrevivir no importaba. Tenía que rescatar a Dipper del pozo en que se había hundido, lo necesitaba, como amigo, como salvador, como una piedra a la cual aferrarse.

-"Y me volví a convertir en el fraude que esperaba de mi." Dijo sin intención susurrando, con una expresión deprimida, que nadie habría podido imaginar que ella pudiese tener. Sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía saco un amarillento pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su camisa de leñador. Había sido casi un amuleto desde hacia tiempo, desde que lo había visto caer de entre las páginas del diario de Dipper la vez que lo ojeo.

Con una apresurada letra manuscrita, podía leer la causa de sus angustias. Que era forma en que Dipper se controlaba en momentos críticos, que le permitía pensar aun enfrentando una muerte segura. Leyó la primera línea 'No reconocerás al miedo.' Pero como siempre en esa primera frase su mente se volvía un caos al tratar de entenderla, sabia del miedo del bueno y del miedo malo. Pero ahí no mencionaban nada de eso. No sabía cuántas veces había pensado en ese pedazo de papel, cuantas veces deseo preguntarle a Dipper o cuantas veces se avergonzó de sí misma, del fraude de "la chica sin miedo."

Dejando rodar su mente por su memoria volvió a el centro comercial justo en medio del raromagedón, cuando al fin había logrado vislumbrar como salir del túnel de pesadillas que Bill había provocado, pero el Dipper que ocupaba no estaba, en sus días deambulando por los restos del pueblo algo dentro de él se había perdido, dejando solo un cascaron vacio y ella sabía que debía ayudarlo, si en algún momento había sentido que tenía un destino ese era ahora. Y Dipper, recobrar a Dipper, ese era su destino. Debía volver a ser el Dipper que conocía, el que aun aterrado se enfrentaba a fantasmas, robots gigantes, monstruos, zombis o lo que fuera. El Dipper del que no paraban de hablar Soos y Mabel. La única persona que sabía había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Bill y derrotarlo, no una sino dos veces. Y lo más posible, la única persona capaz de acabar con Bill y su irracional versión del mundo.

No le fue difícil comprenderlo. Platicando con él como siempre, compartiendo algo de comer y dos latas de soda Pitt, comentando naderías en las ruinas del centro comercial, el chico se fue relajando mientras platicaban, le fue contando sus agonías desde que Bill capturara a su tío Ford, la sentencia de Bill a todo su mundo, sus miedos, su desesperación y de repente Dipper lo dijo. Mabel. La única persona en este mundo que podría importarle tanto, Mabel había desparecido. El tenía su propia piedra de apoyo y al no contar con Mabel había perdido ese apoyo. Mabel era de alguna forma la fuente de su fuerza, del lago que sabía que podía ahogar al mismo Bill. El no saber de ella desde no sabía cuánto, justo antes de que Bill invadiera el mundo. Era lo que tenía a Dipper en ese estado.

Pero donde estaba Mabel? Wendy no quiso ni imaginar que le habría pasado. Que podría ser de una persona como la dulce Mabel, en la caótica pesadilla en que se había convertido al mundo? Prefirió callar sus temores, si algo le había pasado a la niña, podría él volver a ser el mismo? Ese pensamiento la torturo mientras, intentaba animar al chico. Pero en el techo del destruido centro comercial reafirmo su esperanza en el chico. Mientras el Dipper señalaba lo que ella llamaba la bola, lo vio recuperar parte de sí mismo, una aguda mente notando todo su entorno. En la 'bola', se distinga una estrella, el diseño del suéter favorito de Mabel.

Ya sabían dónde estaba Mabel y lo único que podía, o que debía, hacer era ayudar a su amigo a rescatar a hermana. No había lugar para fracasar, sabía que perder a Mabel podría destruir por completo a Dipper y sin el que esperanzas tendría ella, que esperanza tendría el mundo. Con una meta en vez de el miedo que había sentido en las ruinas del pueblo. Se le ocurrió un plan. Aunque debía aceptarlo, en prospectiva no fue uno muy bueno.

Se sintió otra vez sí misma mientras enfrentaba y lograba burlar a los vigilantes de Mabel: Gedeón y su pandilla de convictos. Unos momentos después, escapando en auto mientras eran perseguidos por los ellos, diciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez. 'Tranquila no dejes que el note' dejando que la adrenalina tomara el control de su cuerpo, sin permitirse en pensar en nada más. Parecía que iban a lograrlo, pero fueron rodeados. Los tres, pues Soos había aparecido de alguna parte, estaban atrapados. Estaban rodeados por la banda de Gedeón y el mismo albino había invocado a los monstruos de Bill.

Mirando con odio al supuesto síquico ella perdió toda esperanza.

-"En serio?" Interrumpió Dipper a Gedeón, mientras ella se resignaba queriendo llorar al verse pérdida. El chico se enfrento a Gedeón, no con fuerza, ni con magia o poderes extraños, solo con su voz con esa forma de ser que era única del chico Pines, y mientras hablaba de amor, de merecer amor, de lo que significaba amar, ella vio como el pequeño albino empezaba a dudar. Dipper había vuelto. Al tener a su meta, a su hermana, a su piedra de apoyo tan cerca. La fuente que alimentaba su interior, lo hizo desbordarse para enfrentar a Gedeón.

-"Que no había héroes." Pensó Wendy mientras Dipper hablaba con un cada vez más confuso Gedeón, la voz de Dipper destruía la dura coraza en la que se escudaba el corazón del albino, sacando de alguna forma el único sentimiento puro que contenía: el amor por la misma Mabel. Mientras veía esa lucha de voluntades, no podía evitar pensar. "En eso se equivoca Bill. Vaya si se equivoca, no solo siguen habiendo héroes. Había un héroe, que contagiaba su fuerza y su valor. Que podía convertir al más vil en héroe, o la más cobarde en heroína. El héroe que necesitaban en esa pesadilla de mundo." Sabía que era una voluntad que Bill jamás podría domar.

Y en esa árida llanura, rodeados por los hombres de Gedeón, afrontando el fin del mundo. Wendy sintió algo que no sabía que podía sentir: asombro. En cosa de unos instantes recordó el bunker y el eco de su propia voz "Soy mayor que tu." Y rozo el arrepentimiento, mientras ese niño se enfrentaba al albino en una batalla de voluntades, se le acelero el pulso. Si alguna vez en su vida, Wendy, se había sentido confusa por algo, incluyendo todo había sentido, pensado y sufrido desde el inicio de esa pesadilla, fue entonces. Sintió que todos sus novios, todos los chicos que había salido todos los chicos y la mayoría de los hombres que conocía no eran más niños comparados con el chico de la gorra azul, al que había rechazado, pensó en que era lo malo en ser solo dos años mayor, pero también ese chico era su más preciado y mejor amigo. No se arrepintió de la decisión de ser su amiga, pero por uno o dos latidos de corazón la idea del 'que tal si…' irrumpió en su mente como una bomba, dejándola más aturdida que cualquier otra cosa de ese verano.

Sin saber que debía agradecer de que Soos, los convictos, Gedeon y Dipper mismo no la miraban. Lentamente pudo secarse la lágrima, que no entendía porque, se había empezado a formar sus ojos. Al sentir el silencio volvió a la realidad. 'Dipper le contaras lo que hice?' Dijo Gedeón después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos. 'Desde luego' respondió Dipper sin dudarlo. Se dio cuenta que no había visto el final de la lucha entre las voluntades de ambos, con la demoledora derrota de Gedeón. La banda de convictos y el albino dieron media vuelta a sus vehículos. Encaminándose al ejercito de pesadillas que se acercaba, a enfrentar una batalla perdida contra los monstruos de Bill. Ella lo sabía, incluso por más que se envalentonaran entre sí, era imposible que Gedeón y sus compañeros no supieran que era a una pelea perdida. Una pelea que solo serviría para comprar el tiempo suficiente para que ellos tres salvaran a Mabel.

Se sintió unida a Gedeón, de alguna forma vuelto héroe por la intervención de Dipper, el chico había vuelto de oro el corazón y de acero la voluntad del albino, al ver desaparecer sus vehículos recordó una estrofa de alguna canción pero no supo cual.

'Qué hacemos con nuestras vidas?/ Dejamos alguna una huella? /Brillara nuestra historia como la vida?/ O acabara en la oscuridad?/ Tienes que darlo todo o nada!'

-"Entonces." Dijo a Soos y Dipper. "Vamos a la cúpula, digo a la esfera."

-"Si." Respondió el chico, aparentemente a nadie en especial, mientras se dirigía al asiento delantero del auto. "Al final demostró que valía muchísimo más de lo que creí, no puedo dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano… además le prometí que ella sabría de esto." Wendy se quedo en silencio mientras Dipper pasaba a su lado. Por un momento vio sus ojos. Y en su mente escucho el acorde de una guitarra eléctrica otra canción, pero esta vez si la reconoció.

'Ascendiendo directo a la cima/ teniendo las agallas y consiguiendo la gloria/ resistí hasta el final, ahora no voy a detenerme/ sólo un hombre y su voluntad por sobrevivir.'

Muchos decían que su padre era el hombre más valiente de Oregón, pero por dentro supo que si masculino Dan veía esos ojos sentiría un escalofrió, de repente la mirada de Dipper se había vuelto de acero, sintió como si fuera una liebre al quedar atrapada por la mirada de un puma. "Si." Pensó."Si, Bill, sigue confiado de que ya no hay héroes."

Recobrándose un poco lo siguió al auto, como aun le dolía el golpe en la cabeza se sentó en el asiento trasero mientras Soos conducía, con un recobrado, o incluso potenciado Dipper en el asiento del copiloto, subiendo al puente de ferrocarril y la esfera purpura con el diseño de la estrella, la cárcel de Mabel.

Mabelandia…

Wendy solo pudo estremecerse al recordar ese extraño lugar, un sueño oculto en una pesadilla, o una pesadilla oculta en un sueño. Dentro de esa esfera se cumplían todas sus fantasías, sus sueños. Sus inseguridades desaparecían ante la aprobación de sus amigos, volvía a ser la versión de ella que le gustaba la verdadera 'chica sin miedo'. Estaba tan absorta en sus ensueños que no podía, o no se permitía, pensar o recordar el infierno que había afuera. Si el tiempo era confuso bajo la sombra de Bill en Mabelandia lo era aun mas, paso lo que pensó eran meses con su familia, con sus amigos, jugándole bromas a sus profesores o a la policía, en picnic con sus hermanos, manejo camiones monstruo, viajo en trenes y en aviones, visito Portland, ninguno de sus sueños era imposible, incluso a lo lejos, mientras pensaba estar en Portland, vio a un Dipper universitario. Pero cuando se decidió a hablar con ese maduro Dipper y caminaba hacia él… todo despareció y se encontró sentada en la primera fila de la sala de justicia de un cuento de Hadas, donde los temores de Mabel...

-"Te llamas Wendy vedad?" La educada voz de Ford la saco de sus recuerdos. Desconcentrada al ser sacada de su memoria tan de repente, por la cara de su jefe en con un gesto y un tono de voz amable. Se quedo un momento inmóvil y confusa. Sin saber que hacer o decir. Reacciono al ver que usaba un sobretodo, en vez del suéter que Stan había estado usando en la mañana.

-"…Señor Ford, perdone, por un momento me confundí, no sabía si era usted o el señor Stan."

-"No te preocupes pequeña, es la historia de mi vida, jejeje." El ver la cara de Stan con una sonrisa cálida aun era extraño. "Pero te llamas Wendy verdad."

-"Si señor Pines, digo señor Ford."

-"Bien gracias Wendy sabes si mi hermano tiene algunas cajas de embalaje, aunque unas cajas de cartón servirán, tengo muchas cosas que alistar para poder salir de viaje"

-"Creo que en la trastienda el señor Pines, digo el Señor Stan tiene algunas." Dijo aun confusa, el tener a dos 'señores Pines', ambos de nombre Stan y que, además, eran idénticos.

Ford despareció por la puerta, dejándola sola, recordando y hundiéndose en su memoria en el juicio donde Dipper defendía la realidad y Mabel se escondía en la fantasía. Volvía a ver la voluntad del chico ahora rescatando la mente de su hermana…

Stanford había dado la vuelta justo al salir de la puerta, al recordar que no tenía como abrir la trastienda. Intento llamar la atención de la chica, pero al verla, supo que su mente no estaba ahí, en ese tiempo. Tenía la mirara perdida, desenfocada, perdida en algún lugar del horizonte, los mismos ojos que siempre parecían inquebrantables turbados, por algo que no podía adivinar, y con una respiración errática. Ella no lo noto. Incluso logro acercarse lo suficiente paran verla a los ojos, pero la pelirroja estaba ida, sus ojos vacios, perdida en alguna parte. Algo preocupado la llamo.

-"Wendy? Wendy? Te encuentras bien niña?". Ella volvió en si con la cara de un preocupado Ford, que le intentaba tomar el pulso, a centímetro de sus ojos. "Te sientes bien? Estas algo pálida."

-"Dipp…" Dijo Wendy al ver los profundos ojos castaño oscuro, era la misma mirada, esa que tenia Dipper cuando venció a Gedeón, con la que había encardado a Bill… pero no, se dijo a sí misma, no era Dipper, podía ver el un espíritu afín entre ambas miradas. La misma insondable profundidad que tenía Dipper, pero esos ojos eran distintos. No era la calidad mirada de Dipper esa mirada tranquila que además confianza difundía calidez. Esos ojos la miraban con una confianza fría, no infundía calidez sino que exigía respeto. También eran distintos el tono de castaño, la forma de los ojos, los lentes… Lentes?

-"Señor Ford?". Dijo confusa al salir de su ensimismamiento, sonrojándose.

-"Estoy acostumbrado a que me confundan con mi hermano, pero creo que debo darte las gracias por quitarme 60 años y confundirme con mi sobrino." Dijo Ford con una sonrisa en la cara. Apartándose pero sin dejar de mirarla, poco a poco los ojos se volvieron más cálidos, se sintió… segura, protegida. "Dime pequeña que pasa." No era una pregunta y como a veces le había sucedido con Dipper, su cuerpo solo reacciono antes que pudiera pensarlo empezó a hablar.

-"Nada… solo que a veces… lo que paso este verano, no sé cómo explicarlo…"

-"Me lo dices a mi? Hace un par de meses no tenía la más minina esperanza de volver a este mundo, hace una semana era una estatua de oro y mira ahora. Por cierto necesito la llave de la trastienda." Decía Ford, notando el comportamiento errático de la pelirroja.

-"Tiene razón no puedo imaginar cómo fue todo para usted por todo ese tiempo". Decía mientras abría la caja registradora, buscando las copias de las llaves de la cabaña, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la revista, pero un pequeño trozo de papel amarillento se deslizo al suelo.

-"Debo decir que lo de las últimas semanas fue por mucho lo más difícil que he vivido…" Mientras se agachaba a recoger el papel. "Sabía que Bill era peligroso pero una cosa es saberlo y otra sufrirlo… Que es esto?" Dijo mirando el papel. Wendy detuvo su mano justo antes de que le ganara el instinto y tratara de quitarle el papel de las manos al gemelo de su jefe.

-"Pensé que esto había desaparecido junto con los diarios." Dijo al reconocer su propia letra. "Donde lo encontraste?"

-"Si… bueno yo. Una vez cayo del libro de Dipper y lo recogí, nunca tuve oportunidad de devolvérselo." Digo algo avergonzada.

-"Bien si quieres guárdalo, eres 'el hielo' en la Rueda de la Profecía, quien mejor para guardar esa cita." Dijo dándole el papel, mientras Wendy lo miraba como si fuera la pintura más valiosa del mundo.

-"No señor Ford es lo único que queda de sus diarios, lo correcto es que lo tenga el autor." Se resigno Wendy, pensando que perdería el amuleto que la había acompañado y dado fuerza por todas esas situaciones. Pero también creía que si le pertenecía a alguien, era al autor de los diarios.

-"Obra mía? Ah los chicos de ahora nunca leen, bien tampoco era muy frecuente en mi época. Eso no lo escribí yo, lo leí en una novela." Dijo sin perder la cordialidad el anciano. "Si quieres puedo conseguirte la novela, ese chico Soos, dice que puedes encontrar todo en internet, quien diría que usar computadoras se volverían tan popular. Cuando me perdí solo se podía escribir y leer, ya dije de los chicos y la lectura jejeje." Ford noto como la chica no podía mantener los ojos quietos, siempre había sido malo con la gente, pero por todo su comportamiento sabía había algo raro con la chica.

-"Y esa novela es de terror o algo así." Dijo Wendy tratando de evitar la inquietante y extrañamente familiar mirada de Ford.

-"Lo dices por que habla del miedo?" Bingo pensó Ford, la forma en que la chica movió los ojos, ese momento en que no respiro, le indico que había dado con lo que la angustiaba. Mientras ella solo asentía.

-"No es de terror es de ciencia ficción, sin nada de terror, a menos que le temas a los gusanos. Esa cita es solo una forma de mantenerse tranquilo, de enfocar la mente, de controlarse cuando… cuando sientes que el miedo te empieza a controlar." Decía el anciano poco a poco mas sumido en sí mismo. "Recuerdo cuando la escribí… fue cuando me di cuenta de las intensiones de Bill, cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de destruir el mundo… ocupaba algo para poder mantenerme cuerdo y eso simplemente apareció en mi mente." Decía señalando al papel. "Supongo que al autor de la novela solo le pareció algo interesante, pero para mí fue una un cable de seguridad, algo que sostenía. Me ayudo a mantenerme cuerdo no solo en este mundo, sino durante mi viajes." El anciano se había puesto pálido recordando las miles de veces que había sentido miedo en esos treinta años perdido.

Tras un incomodo silencio, mientras recuperaba el color, El viajero continuo.

-"Es que esa cita en sí, no significa nada." Esa frase impacto la mente de Wendy casi como si golpearan su cabeza con un bate de beisbol.

-"Como no significa nada?" Dijo en un tono más agudo de lo que hubiera deseado, volviendo a ver al anciano.

-"Si el miedo… el miedo no se puede definir. Tú tienes miedos, yo tengo miedos, no hay nadie que en verdad no sienta miedo y cada persona teme a cosas distintas. El miedo y el valor son dos caras de la misma moneda." Wendy oía al anciano casi con lágrimas en los ojos. "Es la forma en cómo reaccionas ante el miedo lo que define la valentía… y créeme que se dé eso, siempre he sido un cobarde."

Wendy había visto como el mismo Bill decía que ese hombre era peligroso. Y también pensó en cuanto valor se ocuparía para aceptar que uno mismos era un cobarde, era un nivel de valor que ella creía que nunca podría alcanzar. Supo la razón de la forma de ser de Dipper, el lago que era Dipper Pines era alimentado por los océanos que eran Stanford y Stanley Pines.

"Y aun lo soy… El día que Bill inicio su raromagedón, casi me hago en los pantalones al ver la grieta en el cielo." Wendy noto que el anciano ya no hablaba con o para ella. "Pero que otra cosa quedaba por hacer. Quedarme en el suelo y llorar, claro quise hacerlo, pero que solucionaría con eso? Mi miedo se acabaría con quedarme ahí llorando: NO! Como dice Stanley si la vida te tira un golpe debes de golpearla de vuelta." Mirando a Ford noto su edad, pero también noto su fuerza, 30 años 'perdido' como decía él, en sus ojos podía ver el recuerdo de esos 30 años. Ser capturado por Bill, ser el único temido por Bill y al final, junto a su hermano, acabar con Bill. Él podía decir que era un cobarde, pero sus ojos lo desmentían.

Era como Dipper, o Dipper era como su tío, incapaz de ver en si mismo lo que los demás veían en él, dejado que la autocritica le ganara a la objetividad. Pero ella no pudo evitar verlo de pie frente a ella, preocupado por ella, a quien apenas conocía. Era otra roca, más vieja más desgastada pero fuerte y resistente, como Dipper. El hombre frente a ella había soportado años de golpes, pero aun resistía con una solemne majestuosidad y fortaleza, recordó en una imagen de la televisión como unos enormes acantilados resistían el embate de la marea, soportando desgastándose poco a poco, pero soportando. Pensó entonces en otra roca, en Dipper, y lo que había sufrido con el…

-"Pero señor Ford yo… Esos días… las ruinas… los mosn…" No pudo terminar, luego de tanto aguantar al final la chica había llegado a su límite y dejo salir las lagrimas que tenia ocultas desde hacia tanto. Sin darse cuenta hundió la cabeza en su pecho, aferrándose del sobretodo de un confundido Stanford, dejando correr sus lágrimas. Necesitaba apoyo, compaña humana.

-"Tranquila pequeña, llora creo que lo necesitas. No te guardes nada déjalo salir."

-"Soy un fraude… no soy nada… no soy valiente… en ese mundo de Bill no pude parar de sentir miedo." Dijo mientras lloraba más fuerte.

-"No puedo decirte que es ser valiente, pero sé que a veces debes de dejar salir la presión." Intentaba consolar Ford, que sin saber bien que hacer le daba ligeras palmaditas a la pelirroja.

-"Usted no sabe que se siente… que todos te digan lo valiente que eres… y saber todo es mentira… que una es un fraude." Sollozaba la chica.

-"Tu un fraude? No ayudaste a mi sobrinos? No te mantuviste sana y salva en la locura de Bill? Te enfrentaste al mismo Bill. Si eso no es ser valiente no se que pueda ser. El círculo es imposible que se equivoque y tú eras hielo."

-"Pero no podía dejar de sentirme aterrorizada...", continuaba llorando Wendy.

-"Ya pequeña déjalo salir todo, llora. Si te aterrorizaste y quién no? Yo no viví eso, pero sé que es que algo te aterrorice, siempre he vivido con miedos, no te puedes imaginar que es crecer creyéndote un fenómeno." Dijo mientras movía su enguatada mano y hacia bailar los seis dedos. "Pero yo escapaba de la realidad escondiéndome en los libros, no hacía nada para enfrentar mi miedo."

-"Pero señor Ford…"

-"Recuerda de lo que dice ese papel, lo que más sentido tiene de todo ese papel es: 'Afrontaré mi miedo.' Y tú supiste como afrontarlo, como impedirle que te dominara. Eso es lo que es ser frio ante el peligro." Wendy apretó más los puños aferrándose al sobretodo de Ford. "Puede que no lo entiendas pequeña, eso es lo único que se puede hacer, es la parte fundamental del valor, el afrontar tus miedos aunque… te dejen congelada y eso fue lo que hiciste al enfrentarte a Bill." Cada vez Wendy dejaba escapar mas la frustración mientras oía el reconfortante tono del anciano. "No es como todos dicen, que el valor es enfrentar tus miedos, existe el miedo que no se puede enfrentar, que va más allá de lo que puedas imaginar. Siempre existirá ese miedo. Si puede decirte algo este viejo acerca del valor, es que el valor es aceptar tus miedos y hacer algo al respecto, aunque todo parezca imposible."

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Wendy, si dejar de aferrarse a Ford, oliendo una mezcla de químicos y aceite. Su mente voló desde el momento en que estuvo con Dipper en la tienda embrujada hasta ese instante. Y se percato que no había nada, ningún peso en su mente, ninguna congoja de sentirse congelada del miedo, nada de ser un fraude, nada sentirse mal por caer rendida por el miedo en vez de dormir. Como decía el papel mentalmente recorrió esos días y esos eventos, buscando su miedo pero al final donde estuvo el miedo ya no había nada, solo estaba ella. Aceptándose a sí misma, y a sus miedos, encontró la paz mental que tanto necesitaba.

Había descubierto su miedo. Se dio cuenta que desde esa noche en la tienda abandonada, había tenido miedo al miedo mismo. Ese era el miedo que la dómino durante casi todo el verano y el raromagedon. Sabía que había tendido miedo, más que eso pánico, pero lo había aceptado y no había dejado que la dominara. No solo Dipper, sino su tío le habían mostrado el camino, solo que ella no había sabido cómo seguirlo. Hasta ahora.

No pudo evitarlo y lloro más. Pero ya no eran lágrimas de miedo o de congoja, lloraba desahogándose de tantos meses que había estado confundida y de gratitud con el anciano que aun la consolaba.

Stanley Pines estaba recostado contra la pared junto a la puerta que separaba a la tienda de la casa, frotándose débilmente los ojos, cuando vio a Soos bajando las escaleras. Rápidamente se compuso, poniendo su famosa cara de póker y quitándose el suéter rojo, que se había convertido en una de sus más preciadas posesiones. Mientras le decía a un despistado Soos.

-"Ven, Soos, tenemos que arreglar el carrito de golf."

-"Pero señor Pines… Digo Señor Stan, ayer mismo lo revise y estaba en perfecto estado, además Wendy me está esperando en la tienda."

-"Sera cosa de los Gnomos, pero hoy estaba funcionando mal."

-"No creo Jef me dijo…"

-"Soos…" Dijo en forma cortante

-Si señor Pines"

-"Vamos a revisar el carrito, pieza por pieza de ser necesario."

-"Si señor Pines." Dijo casi poniéndose en posición de firmes.

-"Así me gusta." Sonrió el anciano.

-"Pero señor Pines… Wendy me está esperando en la tienda."

-"Déjala, debe estar entretenida con alguna revista, como siempre. Además, si se entretiene mucho, por ahí esta Ford para aburrirla con alguna de sus explicaciones." Dijo Stanley sonriendo, dejándole a la chica el suficiente tiempo para recomponerse.

FIN

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


End file.
